


Pack up the Lab

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Hidden Feelings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, The girls are like SUPER smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Just days after Christmas, the Malfoy-Potter family packs up to go to their private island, where the girls decide to test out their newest invention. Later on, their proud dads watch as they get sorted. :-)





	Pack up the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> I modeled these girls just slightly after certain characters. Can you guess who? ^_^

 

Narcissa Selene – often called Cis or Cissa even though she'd actually prefer Selene – was tempted to push her long white hair out of her face, but she couldn't. She was very carefully holding a bottle of volatile chemicals steady while her identical twin Nymphadora – called Nym for short – held a dropper of stabilizer. If the stabilizer was added just right, then the whole solution would settle into a usable product. If not, it could blow up, but the girls were confident that that would not happen. They wore protective gloves and goggles just in case.

“Merlin's fluffy poots!” Lily growled softly in the background. “Has anyone seen the Portashrinker?!”

“I can't find it either!” Gemini called out. “I think we might have left it in the garden last week.”

“Gem, can you go look?” Lily yelled across the lab.

“By Merlin's twisted fingers! Would you two shut it?! I'd quite like to finish this experiment without blowing myself up!” Nym roared.

Lily tossed her curly black hair over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Nym behind her back, but didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Gem whispered into her cupped hand so that she didn't provoke any ire. “Dukie, can you find our Portashrinker and bring it here please?”

“I thought we agreed to never let the elves into our lab,” Lil muttered almost under her breath. “No magic that might disrupt our experiments.”

“We're running out of time,” Gem reminded her identical twin. “If we don't find the Portashrinker now, we won't have enough time to shrink down everything in our lab and bring it with us.”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Nym burst out in unrestrained glee. “It didn't blow up!”

“Still doesn't mean it works,” Cis pointed out. “We should test it.”

“We'll have plenty of time for that later,” Lil pointed out. “But I'm serious, if we don't _all_ pack now, we're going to leave half our lab behind!”

“Calm down, Lil!” Cis commanded firmly. “I just need to put a stopper in this – er no, I should probably transfer it to a bottle with a much better seal.”

“Has anyone seen the book Aunt Mione gave me for Christmas?” Gem asked. Now that she had surreptitiously taken the Portashrinker from Dukie, who had promptly left the lab he knew he wasn't allowed in, she could focus on other things. “It's called: What the Bleep do we Know? And it's an interesting refresher on various theories. I think Mione forgets that we've already got a whole library of science books far more advanced than that.”

“That reminds me,” Nym murmured as she tucked the tightly sealed glass bottle into the pocket of her lab coat, which had been magically expanded to hold a _lot_ more than it should be able to. “Has anyone seen the library. I think I brought it to the pond to read from yesterday, but I don't remember what I did with it.”

“Nym!” Cis cried out angrily. “If you've lost our _entire library_ , I'll devote our entire First Year at Hogwarts to learning every hex in existence and using them on you until you turn into a literal lab rat!”

Gem rolled her eyes so hard her entire head followed. “Dukie, can you please find our library and bring it here?”

Their personal house elf – who was actually only a few years older than they were, although elves reached adulthood in about half the time humans did – popped back into the lab, handed over the tiny pouch containing their library, and then popped right back out again.

“Do you think it might be time to let him speak again?” Lil wondered, a finger pressed to her lip speculatively.

“Maybe if we order him to never criticize our experiments or try to tell us what to do,” Nym stated with a shrug.

“Girls!” Harry boomed out via a Sonorus. “You know I can unlock this door just by pointing at it, so why in Merlin's scraggly beard do you bother locking it? More importantly, your father is getting impatient to leave!”

Draco's mildly condescending drawl was piped into the room via another Sonorus. “No, I would like to point out that the _Portkey_ will be leaving in just five minutes, and if even one of you girls is not ready to go by then, I will cancel the whole trip!”

“Keep your robes on!” Cis shouted flippantly, relying on the fact that their lab was supposed to be sound proof. “We'll be there!”

“Not if we don't finish shrinking everything!” Lil pointed out.

“Dukie!” Gem roared.

The house elf popped into the lab he had been told many times he was not allowed into, and glared at them.

“Will you please just shrink everything down and put it in our suitcase?” Gem asked fervently.

Dukie nodded just once before doing exactly that.

“Thank you!” All four girls gushed sincerely. Gem even kissed Dukie on the cheek. “You're the best!”

“Girls!” Harry cried out again. “If you don't answer in ten seconds, I'm coming in there!”

Cis unlocked and yanked open the door. “Calm down, dad. We're ready.”

Harry looked over his daughter, trying to determine which one she was. She had Draco's white hair, but her complexion was more like Harry's – a sort of naturally golden tan. She had his vibrantly green eyes, and her height and general body shape seemed to be a perfect balance between Harry's shorter stockier body and Draco's taller slimmer one. _All_ the girls had the same body type, and were thus the same size. That said, there was absolutely _no_ clues as to which of the identical twins was which.

He ventured a guess. “Cissa?”

She smiled at him and tapped on her right forearm so that her name glowed. Harry actually sighed in relief when he realized he was right.

“Come on, let's go. Before your dad throws the Portkey into the Manor well,” Harry suggested.

Cis held the door as Nym carried the suitcase containing their entire lab walked out. She was followed by Lil, who carried the pouch containing their library, and Gem, who carried a suitcase holding their entire wardrobe and other necessary supplies.

They reached the yard where Draco was waiting with just one minute to spare. “I swear I will cancel this trip!”

“We're here!” Nym exclaimed in frustration.

“At the _last_ minute!” Draco pointed out. “We talked about this. If you want to go to Hogwarts, you're going to have to get ready in a much more timely manner.”

They all circled around the Portkey and grabbed onto the toy steering wheel. A mildly awkward silence fell as they waited for it to activate. As they waited, Draco studied his daughters. Gem was standing closest to him, and her curly black hair was sleek and glossy – much like his. She and her twin had his soft gray eyes and pale skin, and looked a bit ghostly at times when there wasn't enough light. He wondered yet again how Lily and Gemini had Harry's black hair with his silky perfection trait, and yet the twins he gave birth to had his white hair with Harry's wild disobedience. Thankfully, once their hair was long enough to pull into pony tails, it could be tamed. Mostly. Tendrils still escaped to do as they liked, but that just made them look adorable.

Suddenly, the Portkey yanked them around their waists and hurtled them off across the world. They landed with a soft thump on a pristine beach, Harry sighing as Draco chuckled.

“I have _got_ to learn that floating spell!” Harry lamented as he watched Draco seem to walk down the air to the ground. He and their daughters had no real choice but to wait for the ability to breathe to return before slowly sitting up.

“Ah, home sweet home,” Nym sighed happily.

“Don't you mean hut sweet hut?” Lil asked with a laugh.

“You are very much your father's daughter,” Harry remarked dryly, pointing out that the four of them were raised in an enormous Manor surrounded by wealth, and so thought that this perfectly respectable cabin on their private island was tiny when it was actually a bit larger than most houses. The girls were spoiled rotten, having literally everything they'd ever asked for.

That said, they also tended to ask for mostly books and science related items, so it wasn't all bad.

“Can we set up our lab?” Lil asked.

Harry put an arm around her. “Can it wait, Mini, until after we've unpacked?”

“I'm Lily,” she grumbled with a soft frown.

“Didn't we agree to just go with it when they got our names wrong?” Gem whispered in her ear.

Harry heard her and shook his head. “That's not fair. You all deserved to be called by the right name. Sorry Lils.”

Cis swept her arm out to illustrate her point. “It's mid morning here. We have all day to unpack! Why not let us go swimming first?”

“Can we, oh can we, dad?!” The other three asked eagerly.

“Just let me cast Bubblehead charms on all of you first,” Draco insisted, withdrawing his wand.

“Oh dad, no!” Nym whinged. “We _hate_ that!”

“We don't like using magic at all if we don't have to!” Cis reminded him.

“SCIENCE!” Gem roared before devolving into a mildly evil prolonged cackle.

Draco exchanged looks with Harry, and then sighed in defeat. “Fine, but the four of you promise to stick together, and if it looks like one of you _might_ be drowning – or even just _pretending_ to drown, then I want the rest of you to drag that one back to shore and you'll all be done for the day!”

The four of them rolled their eyes. “Dad, we've been swimming in this ocean since we were babies.”

“Still,” Draco stated firmly.

They knew that he'd relax over the next few days, and so didn't protest. “Alright dad.”

Harry and Draco carried all their bags into the luxurious cabin as the girls ran toward the ocean. The four of them stripped off, tossing all their clothes into a pile.

“So... who wants to be the guinea pig?” Nym asked as she pulled the bottle from her pocket just before tossing her lab coat on the sandy beach.

“I'll do it,” Gem volunteered with a shrug.

Nym nodded. “Alright. So, if everything went right and our theory is sound, this _should_ give you the ability to breathe underwater indefinitely.”

Gem gave her sister a look that clearly asked how stupid she was. “I _was_ there when we came up with the formula, remember?”

“Whatever,” Nym muttered as she uncapped the bottle and held it out for Gem. Gem responded by taking a swig and coughing as she handed the bottle back.

“ _Merlin's cotton mouth!_ That tastes worse than dad's secret stash of Dragon Barrel Brandy!”

Cis shook her a bit and pressed a hand to her forehead. “How are you feeling? Any difficulty breathing?”

“I feel fine,” Gem assured her. “Well, aside from feeling like I'm going to sick up from the nasty taste.”

“Pulse feels steady,” Lil stated as two fingers pressed to Gem's wrist.

“Color seems normal,” Nym added, pulling out a notepad and writing all of this down. “Headaches? Dizziness?”

“Nope. But I do have a particularly strong desire to go swimming,” Gem informed them.

“Alright, just don't go farther than ten feet away from us,” Lil permitted. As a group, the sisters walked into the ocean until they were deep enough to actually swim. Then the three followed Gem as she dove underwater and simply floated for a bit. Cis counted silently in her head, and when she reached 90, gestured for Gem to come up.

“Well?”

“It seems to work,” Gem announced with a grin. “I was mildly panicky at first and had to convince my body that I wouldn't die if I tried to take a breath, but once I did, I could breathe.”

Nym wrote this down, grateful that they'd consented to waterproofing charms on their equipment at some point. “And now?”

Gem frowned. “I do feel as if it is slightly harder to breathe than normal, but not too bad.”

Nym nodded.

“Try again,” Cis suggested. They watched as Gem floated and swam under the water for close to five minutes.

“I'm impressed!” Lil exclaimed with a grin. “It usually takes us two or three tries to get a formula right.”

Gem popped up out of the water with a giddy laugh. “It works!” Then she gasped and held a hand to her throat. “Oh... it's _definitely_ harder to breathe now.” She took a few deep breaths, slowly relaxing. “But the good news is that it seems to get better.”

“The body must need time to transition,” Cis conjectured. Nym wrote this down.

“Since I'm the designated note keeper for this project, I may as well be the control,” Nym murmured, holding out the bottle. “The rest of you can try it if you want.”

Cis and Lil each took a swig, coughed, and agreed that it tasted _foul_. Slowly, they both went underwater. They also carefully waited a few minutes before attempting to swim off, in case it didn't work for one of them. When it was apparent that it had, Nym tucked the pen in the spiral part of the notepad and adjusted the metal beaded cord around her neck so that it wasn't loose enough to float off, but also wasn't so tight that it would choke her.

Then, all four of them dove underwater and swam toward the little coral reef that they just loved. Nym had to surface every minute until she relaxed into her oft practiced diving skills and could last nearly two minutes.

The girls delighted in swimming around looking for anything that had changed since their last visit to the private island – six months ago. The only overt change seemed to be a slight swell in the fish population.

Cis poked at something she suspected might be a small squid until it moved and proved her right. Gem let an eel swim across her palm so that it didn't get scared and try to shock her. Things were very peaceful until Lil shook Nym and pointed toward what had to be a _young_ Great White Shark. Adult ones were too big to want to come this close to shore, but this one was not too much bigger than they were. Which was still plenty to be worrying about.

Nym understood that she needed to get to the surface as soon as possible, since if it somehow caught her without killing her outright, she was the only one who could actually drown at the moment. As she swam straight up, she looked back just once to see Lil have to dive to the side to avoid a mouth full of nasty sharp teeth. As she did so, Lil brushed along side the shark, accidentally kicking it with a foot.

Gem grabbed the eel and flung it at the shark before following Lil, Nym, and Cis up to the surface. To all their relief, the shark must have been content with the eel since it didn't seem to be chasing them. They didn't take any chances and swam as fast as they could toward the shallow water. Thankfully, they were just beyond the drop off. If they were damn lucky, the shark wouldn't even attempt to swim into the shallows.

When they finally reached the beach, they all flung themselves onto the sand. They were all panting, but Cis seemed to be actually gasping for air.

“Can't... breathe...” Cis wheezed.

Nym forced her to sit up straight and hold her arms high over her head. “Go slowly. Inhale to the count of seven. One, two, three,” as she kept the count, Cis slowly calmed down. It was a little easier to breathe now, but not as much as it should be.

“Erm... Does anyone else see the fin?” Lil asked, pointing not too far away.

“Merlin's frizzy hair!” Gem exclaimed in dismay. “It's _actually_ getting closer to shore!”

Nym shrugged, still tending to her twin. “It's not like it can swim onto the sand. Unless a sudden tide sweeps in, we're fine.”

Cis giggled now that she felt more or less normal again. “I was so scared that I thought I felt a bolt of electricity shoot out of me!”

“Oi, Cis, did you bring the squid to shore with you?” Gem asked with a puzzled frown.

“No, why?” She asked even as she spotted the squid crawling toward them. “Oh. Er... Is that possible?”

“I don't remember,” Gem murmured. Her eyes widened as she watched the eel slither out of the water next. “But I'm pretty sure that's not!”

More shocking than even that was when the shark actually did swim up onto the sand. All three creatures seemed determined to get them.

“ _DADDY_!” All four shrieked in unison as they scrambled to get away.

Harry and Draco dropped everything and came running out of the cabin.

“What's wrong?!” Draco demanded even as Harry inhaled a gasp of surprise.

“How in Merlin's flatulent sphincter is _that_ possible?!” Harry demanded as he gaped at the shark.

“Is it _walking_?” Draco asked incredulously as the shark seemed to stand up and walk toward them, much like a penguin would – which definitely should not be possible.

“Get it away, get it away, get it away!” Gem shrieked as the eel slithered close to her foot.

“Has to be accidental magic,” Harry stated as his ability to remain mostly calm in dangerous situations kicked in. He and Draco were both naked – having stripped off to get comfortable – and so did not have their wands on hand. He cast a wandless stinging hex at the slowly approaching shark even as Draco summoned his wand – the _only_ wandless spell he had mastered.

Gem scrambled away from the eel and tried to hide behind Draco, clinging to him. Draco rather ruthlessly cast a blasting hex on the eel, making it explode into a slime that flew in every direction and coated them all.

“ _EEEWWWWW!”_ All four girls wailed in unison.

Nym started sobbing when the squid snatched a curious Marmoset and shoved it into its mouth. Silvery Marmosets averaged about eight inches in length, and that one had been younger and about half the size – which was perfect for the squid that had a head about six inches in length and tentacles ranching between eight and fourteen inches long.

Draco cast a spell to fling the squid into the ocean even as Harry cast an array of stinging hexes at the shark. It eventually gave up its pursuit and turned back to the ocean. It swam away and did not return, but the squid did. This time, when it emerged from the ocean, Draco cast a cutting hex that killed it instantly.

“Well... I suppose that squid for dinner would be nice,” Draco murmured.

Harry sighed in frustration. “A squid couldn't have hurt us like an eel or a shark. There was no need to kill it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Except for the fact that it seemed determined to attack us. Why take chances?” He turned to frown at his daughters. “What happened?”

“We were just swimming near the coral when the shark came after us,” Cis explained. “We swam to shore.”

“And he followed us,” Nym said, finishing her sister's sentence as often happened between the quadruplets.

“And I think you're probably right about the accidental magic, daddy,” Cis added. “I felt so scared that it was like electricity shot out of me.”

“Me too,” the rest admitted.

Harry nodded in acceptance. “Yes, I remember that from when I was your age.”

“Well...” Draco murmured. “Now that the excitement is over, why don't you set up your lab? And stay out of the water until later when _we_ are ready to go swimming too. If that shark's still around, I want to cast a killing curse on it.”

“Draco!” Harry blurted out in shock. “That's an innocent creature! It just wants to eat and live its own life.”

Draco glared at him. “Which I have no problem with, so long as it stays _far_ away from our daughters.”

Harry let out a heavy, growling sigh, but didn't say anything. He couldn't really argue because he'd kill the shark too if he had to save his daughters. He simply felt that they should try _every_ other available option first.

“Sharks don't normally come this close to the island,” Draco murmured to himself. “Must have been because it was so small. It must have felt that the risk was worth it. The reef has a lot of food in it, after all...”

Harry shrugged, slung an arm around his husband, and levitated the squid as they walked toward the cabin.

“Ugh! Don't touch me until after you've had a shower!” Draco demanded as he flung Harry's arm away.

“You need a shower too,” Harry reminded him. “Since _you_ were the one to cast the spell to explode the eel.”

Draco grumbled and growled, trying to break free from Harry's grabby hands, but Harry pressed a kiss to his lips.

“UUUUUGHHHHH!” The girls groaned, repulsed by the sight. “ _Dads_!”

Harry just laughed as he and Draco continued into the cabin.

 

***

 

“Has anyone seen the Portashrinker?” Gem asked as she looked under a work table.

“GIRLS!” Draco roared via a Sonorus. “We have to leave in _five minutes_ or we'll miss the Hogwarts Express!”

“So dramatic, daddy,” Nym grumbled, knowing that he couldn't hear her. They all knew that the Hogwarts express wouldn't actually be leaving for nearly another twenty minutes yet.

“Found it!” Lil announced triumphantly as she held it up. She promptly began to shoot the contents of their lab with it.

“I don't think we're going to have time to pack everything once it's shrunk,” Nym observed, biting her lip. “Dukie!”

“Yes, Mistress Nymphadora?”

“Can you please pack up our lab for us so that our dads don't murder us.”

“Right away,” Dukie murmured as he did exactly that.

“Thank you!” Nym praised, kissing him on the cheek.

“Dukie's mother Winky wishes you to know that she will be working at Hogwarts again, now that you're going to be in attendance.”

“What about you?” Cis asked in concern.

“Dukie is not free to seek employment elsewhere.”

“We could always give you some socks,” Gem informed him with a smile.

“On the one hand, Dukie would like being free to call his Mistresses idiots when they deserve it, but on the other, Dukie would be heartbroken to be freed from service to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. And Malfoy. And even Potter.”

“But you'd still be _our_ elf,” Lil pointed out.

“Wouldn't you?” Nym asked.

Dukie frowned in thought. “Dukie does not know...”

“We'll talk to Aunt Mione about it,” Cis promised.

“GIRLS!” Draco roared again. “I will come into your lab and destroy everything if you do not come out _this instant_!”

Cis unlocked and flung open the door. “Don't your dare!”

“We have _years_ of valuable experiments in there!” Lil yelled angrily.

“Then come on!” Draco insisted.

With a sigh, his daughters all carried their luggage toward the spot their father – Harry – was waiting with an amused smirk.

“Calm down, Draco, we still have plenty of time.”

“Only because we are Apparating,” Draco sneered. He then noticed that his daughters weren't wearing their habitual lab coats. “Huh...”

Harry wondered what Draco was confused by for a moment, until he also realized that their girls looked like they had spent all morning styling their hair and – Merlin's inverted nipples! Was that _makeup_?!

“Girls...” Harry drawled sternly.

“What?” They asked with very innocent expressions.

“You're not supposed to wear makeup until you're older,” Harry reminded them.

Draco pressed his lips together and looked away. Harry narrowed his eyes at his husband. Draco flushed.

“There's nothing to worry about. I made certain that the makeup was made using only the safest ingredients. It's also infused with minerals and other things that will help keep their skin young and vibrant.”

“They're 11!” Harry exclaimed in dismay. “They don't need to be worrying about their skin _or_ wearing makeup!”

Draco glared at him. “There's no such thing as too young to take care of one's skin!”

Harry sighed in aggravation and rubbed his temples. He surrendered simply because they were officially out of time. “Fine, let's just Apparate to King's Cross already.”

Since the girls preferred to shrink all their belongings, they didn't have trunks like most students. Also, they didn't want pets yet, so all their belongings fit in two small suitcases, plus the pouch containing their library. Thus Apparating to the station was easiest. Each father took a hand from two daughters for the side along.

At the station, Harry and Draco got on the train with them.

“ _Dads_...” Gem growled in embarrassment. “Parents aren't supposed to come with!”

“No,” Harry acknowledged with a shrug. “But we were given special permission by McGonagall.” He then stroked a hand along her arm to make her name glow. Grinning, he added. “Mini.”

Gem smiled, happy that her dad had an even more special nickname for her. Her other dad and grandparents called her Gem because they told her she was more precious than anything – aside from her sisters. But she utterly adored the name Mini. Especially on the rare occasion when he called her Mini Mione, which was an honor since her Aunt was _brilliant_!

The ride on the train was much the same as life in general. The four of them and their fathers sat in a compartment and chatted about all the things that interested them. Other students popped their heads in curiously from time to time, but seeing Harry, tended to go wide eyed and back away before saying anything. Only one boy was brave enough to flirt with the girls before a scowl from Draco finally made him run away.

Harry chuckled, highly amused. “That boy's either already a Gryffindor, or about to be sorted into it.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed dryly. “The foolishness was pouring off him in tangible waves.”

Word rippled up and down the train that they were getting close to Hogwarts, and the girls stood up to pull on their required robes. The robes themselves _looked_ the same as any other school robes, but exactly the same as Draco's had been – not to mention anyone who came from a wealthier family – they were made of much finer fabrics. They were softer and more comfortable than the less expensive robes.

Harry was _still_ miffed that, first, he hadn't realized that the robes he had worn as a child were so utilitarian, and second, that Draco had absolutely _refused_ to make their girls wear the basic robes. Draco felt it was barbaric to suffer coarse fabrics that weren't even charmed to keep the student cool or warm as necessary. Ultimately, the girls made it clear that they wanted the nicer robes, and Harry had given in since he couldn't deny them anything. No matter _how much_ they probably deserved to be told no.

When they reached the castle, Harry and Draco mounted Harry's broom and flew off, leaving the girls to follow Hagrid for the traditional ride across the Black Lake. They greeted McGonagall and had a lovely little chat until it was time for the men to take a seat in guest spots at the end of the staff table. McGonagall went to go greet the First Years as the last of the older students scrambled to be seated at their House tables.

When McGonagall had granted permission for Harry and Draco to watch the Sorting, it hadn't occurred to her to ask for specifics. She could gather that they had two daughters based on the word they used – daughters – but she didn't know anything else about them. Harry and Draco had infamously kept them entirely out of the public eye for the last 11 years.

Thus, when she spotted a pair of girls with the signature Malfoy blonde hair, she knew she had found them. But then she noticed that they held hands with two girls that _also_ looked like Malfoys, but with black hair. Puzzled, she glanced at the list of names her Deputy had handed her that morning.

Sure enough, there were _four_ Malfoy-Potters.

Suppressing a sigh, she had to wonder just how much trouble they could be. At first glance, they appeared to be refined and elegant little ladies who seemed more curious than anything. This boded well, especially as they genially chatted with the other students. _However_ , they were descended from both Harry and _James_ Potter, and she didn't trust them to be completely without the troublemaking gene.

Sighing, she delivered her oft repeated speech before leading them in to be Sorted. Technically, it was the Deputy's duty, but it had always been her greatest pleasure, so she still handled it personally. When ready, she called out the first name on the list. Eventually, it was time for:

“Gemini Malfoy-Potter.”

Gem smiled and gracefully glided to the seat with the Sorting Hat. She very primly sat down and placed the Hat on her head.

“Well now, what do we have here?” The Hat asked, sounding fascinated. “A Potter! And wait! A _Malfoy_...” The Hat seemed stumped now. “You would be suited to all Houses, you have plenty of brains, talent, power, and don't seem to mind hard work. Where to put you, hmm... I think perhaps Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be the best match.”

“No,” Gem thought. “I want to go to Slytherin. My sisters and I made a pact. We'll all go to Slytherin.”

“Why?” The Hat asked, almost apprehensively.

“Because our dads explained to us that Slytherin has gotten a bad reputation over the years, and we want to prove that it can be a good House – the _best_ House – if given a chance.”

The Hat accepted this and shouted out for all to hear: “Slytherin!”

Rather surprised that a child of Harry's was not going into Gryffindor, McGonagall called out the next name. “Lily Malfoy-Potter.”

The Hat also paused to have a chat with her, but when told that she insisted on going to Slytherin too, called it out for all to hear.

“Narcissa Malfoy-Potter.”

“Slytherin!”

“Nymphadora Malfoy-Potter.

“Slytherin!”

The whole school was rather silent at this point, stunned that _four_ Potters had just been sorted into Slytherin. It did _not_ fit with what was expected of Harry's children.

Harry stood up and clapped since no one else was doing so. Draco, relieved that he wouldn't be the only one clapping and immensely proud of his girls, joined him immediately. Their girls now all sat with the other first years at the Slytherin table.

Rather than dwell on her misgivings, McGonagall moved on with her job. Deep down, she honestly had to wonder what sort of trouble four Slytherins with Potter genes would get into. The more serene the girls acted, the less she trusted them.

After the feast, the students were dismissed and sent to their dormitories. Harry and Draco beckoned their daughters over to the staff table. Each man pulled two girls onto his lap.

“Please act with the dignity and grace of a Malfoy,” Draco lightly begged. “I know your father was a reckless idiot with no regard for the rules, but there shouldn't be anything for you to worry about but your studies.”

Harry shrugged. “I actually have to agree with your dad. No matter what you hear about me and the things I did in this school, keep in mind that everyone was certain I did loads of things I never did. So, just behave and learn spells. That's the _real_ fun of coming here.”

The girls all smiled reassuringly. “Don't worry dads. We fully plan to figure out _exactly_ how this school ticks.”

“We're going to run an array of tests and experiments to see how magic differs from Physics.”

“We theorize that magic is simply a branch of _Quantum_ Physics, and once we can figure out how, I think we might be able to merge the two successfully.”

“So that muggle devices work in completely magical areas like this without interfering with or being interfered by the magic.”

“And there are loads of spells that we've already replicated with our scientific machines.”

“Such as our Portashrinker.”

“And our Animagus-Maker.”

“Although we haven't tested that one yet – the possibility of failure on that is too high.”

“And we want to be _sure_ nothing will go wrong first.”

Harry and Draco were long used to sort of glazing over as their daughters talked super smart science at high speeds, but some of the Professors were listening in in fascination.

“What's a Portashrinker?” McGonagall asked.

“Excellent question, Professor,” Cis stated with a pleased grin. She tapped her chest. “I'm Narcissa Malfoy-Potter, but everyone calls me Cis for short. When we heard that there were spells to shrink things for easier carrying, we decided that there _had_ to be a way to replicate that with science.”

“Gemini Malfoy-Potter, Gem for short. _So_ , we read all the books on mass and particles and things like that in existence and designed a machine to scan an object and change the size at a molecular level, thus shrinking it down to the size of a grain of sand – or actually, a pebble.”

“Lily Malfoy-Potter, Lil for short. _However_ , the first machine nearly filled our entire lab, and was not practical for regular use. So we kept redesigning the machine so that it got smaller and more easy to use.”

“Nymphadora Malfoy-Potter, but I prefer to be called Nym. Eventually, we managed to make our machine handheld. It's a lot like a gun. All we have to do is point it at something and shoot, and that thing can be shrunk to any size we want. It's safe for living creatures, so if a bird or something flew in the way, it would be fine. Since it's portable, we call it our Portashrinker.”

“Of course, it can make things bigger too,” Cis added. “Otherwise it would be useless.”

“And now that we've figured out how to manipulate things on a molecular level, we're planning to invent a machine that can make things intangible,” Gem announced excitedly.

“Oi!” Harry interrupted what he _knew_ would be an in-depth explanation of the process. “When are you planning to do your homework?”

All four girls rolled their eyes at him. “ _Dad_ , when we can read an entire thousand page book in less than two hours and practically rewrite it in another two, do you _really_ think that we won't be able to write mile long reports on transfiguration and history in about twenty minutes?”

Harry looked at Draco. “Did you cast a spell on them when they were born to create such swots?”

Draco shook his head. “No, I remember us agreeing that we _didn't_ want know it alls.”

Harry stroked his chin in thought. “I wonder if Hermione did it.”

Nym held up her pointer finger. “We have a theory on that. After analyzing the potion used to conceive us, we think that the potion was so potent that it not only created Monoamniotic Monochorionic twins, but it _also_ divided each of our brain cells so that we have twice as many of them as normal.”

“And we think that maybe we have the ability to store and access information in each other's minds too, giving us the equivalent of super computers in our heads,” Cis added.

Harry held up a hand. “You lost me at theory.”

Draco looked deep in thought, however. “My _potion_ did that...?”

McGonagall cleared her throat. “As fascinating as all of this is, I think that it's time for you girls to get to bed.”

“Yes Headmistress,” they murmured obediently, curtsying to her like the little ladies they were. “We look forward to our first class tomorrow.”

When they were gone, McGonagall smiled at Harry and Draco. “I must confess that I am rather impressed by your daughters so far.”

Both men were filled with pride. “Thank you.”

“Teaching them shall fill me with such joy.”

Draco looked away and muttered in Harry's ear so that she couldn't hear him. “Until they blow the school up in an experiment.”

Harry snorted in amusement. “We should probably be going now.”

“Yes,” McGonagall agreed with a smile. “It was good seeing you again.

“You as well,” they murmured. As both men left the castle, they sincerely prayed that they wouldn't be receiving any alarming reports on their daughters anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so tempted to have the girls each go to a different House, but then I decided that with as much as these girls work together on experiments, they wouldn't *want* to spend so much time apart and go to different Houses, so they stuck together. That said, if they had been Sorted differently, Narcissa would have been the Ravenclaw, Nymphadora would have been the Hufflepuff, Lily the Gryffindor, and Gemini the Slytherin, lol :-D  
> Although, they certainly could have all been Ravenclaws and made the rest of the House just *seethe* with jealousy, lololol ^_^


End file.
